Nowhere Else I'd Rather Be
by xxFallingSkiesxx
Summary: Here's another oneshot for my best friend PunknOrtonlover! I hope you like this girlie, and thank you for all your help! The only thing I own are the plot and Taylor, while she owns Haley. Haley Michaels and Mike Mizanin were happily in love and together. One night at Monday Night RAW, an accident occurs. Will everything be taken away from them in a blink of an eye?


_It was the early hours of morning, around seven a.m. to be exact, and the petite brunette groaned at the annoying ringing noise of her alarm clock. As she struggled to get out of bed a pair of muscular arms that were still wrapped around her waist pulled her closer, inviting her back into the warmth of his body. The second generation Diva sighed, and rolled to her left side, as she came face to face with a pair of cerulean blue eyes that would put the sky itself to shame. When the hazel eyed girl looked at him, a wide smile spread across his handsome features and a smile graced his face. _

_"Good morning beautiful," the sleep in his voice still palpable, and Haley couldn't help but grin. His voice was something she already loved, but as the saying goes: a man's sleepy voice is the sexiest thing ever. Well, in Mike's case his sleepy voice was one of the many things Haley could call sexy about him. _

_"Good morning to you too boyfriend," snuggling back into his arms, Mike kissed her forehead and the two stayed in each other's embrace a few moments longer. That is until a banging came to the door: Taylor Helmsley-Brooks, aka Haley's best friend since childhood. _

_"Hey lovebirds I hate to interrupt, but we have to leave for the next town soon and Phil's in a shitty mood and is getting impatient. I told him to bite me, but then he actually did…." The blue eyed girl trailed off. A protest from CM Punk was heard, and then a muffled "oomph," and then silence._

_The couple in the bed couldn't help but laugh at their friends' antics. Haley reached for a t-shirt of Mike's and then went to leave the bed to go to the bathroom, but was immediately stopped by a hand gripping her wrist. The hand belonging to the one she loved of course. A look of discontent was on his face, which worried the eldest Michaels._

_"Mikey, what's going on?" _

_The Cleveland Native offered a slight smile and then replied,_

_"It's nothing. I was just thinking about something though Hales."_

_Crawling back into the bed of Egyptian cotton sheets, Haley sat right beside Mike as he leaned against the headboard, only a sheet wrapped around his lower half. Tracing his ab lines, Haley tried to think on what could be wrong._

_"Mmm, I love it when you do that," he murmured. Kissing him, the San Antonio native then nodded for him to continue whatever he was originally going to say. "Listen I love you pretty girl, I have since the moment Taylor introduced us. Nothing will ever change how I feel and I want you to know that. If something ever happens to me though, I'd be okay with you moving on and falling in love again. I've always just wanted you to be happy." _

_Instantly, she dropped her hand and looked into those blue eyes that she loved so much. With conviction in her voice, and a tone you best not challenge, the WWE Diva retorted,_

_"Mike stop it. Nothing is going to happen to you okay? Dammit why would you say that?" Trying to calm his visibly shaken girlfriend he responded back even softer,_

_"No reason in particular. I just wanted you to know how much I love you; I'm not going anywhere. I love you."_

_Slightly less shaken up, Haley nodded lightly._

_"Okay and I love you too. Now come on," she placed a kiss to his plump lips and then inched towards the doorway to the bathroom, "we still have time for a shower." _

_On that note, the former champion jumped out of bed, picked up his girlfriend throwing her over his shoulders, and then slammed the door behind them._

* * *

The echoes of laughter rang eerily through Haley's mind as she sat in the waiting room of a hospital in whatever town they were in tonight. At this point, she couldn't remember, but all she could think about were Mike's words that shook her down into her core: _"If something ever happens to me though, I'd be okay with you moving on and falling in love again. I've always just wanted you to be happy." _

Those words she once thought had no meaning were now reaching the surface. It was a regular RAW live, and Mike was supposed to get hit with the chair by The Shield. What the writers didn't predict would be misjudging the hit, and knocking Mike unconscious, onto the floor which in result stopped his breathing. As soon as Seth Rollins through up an 'X' with his arms, Haley, Punk, and Taylor ran out onto the scene. The stretcher carried him away as an emotionally traumatized Haley was being comforted by Taylor.

"Hales, here's some coffee," a soft woman's voice said.

_Speaking of the devil, _Haley thought. By the age of twenty-nine, the girls both had seen a lot of accidents in this business, but none this close to home. With the exception of the time Punk fractured his skull and Taylor didn't eat until she knew he was okay. Although that's much like the place Haley was now in herself.

"Thanks. Where'd Punk go?"

"He went to the bus. I told him to go and get sleep, or at least try to. I said I'd stay with you. Mike's going to be okay; you just need to believe."

Closing her eyes, all Haley could see was the blood that surrounded him and his body quickly turning pale. A sob racked her body, and as soon as it left, Taylor's arms were wrapping around the woman she considered like a sister over best friend. Even though they both had younger siblings back in their hometowns, the Helmsleys and Michaels were one big family.

Haley was afraid that she and Mike wouldn't have that future they always talked about; hell recently the topic of marriage became frequent in their conversations. He still had so many things in his life to do. At age thirty-two, it would be unfathomable to rip that away from Mike now. A few more titles and years in the business, family, everything.

The time ticked by, and seconds turned into minutes, while the minutes grew into hours. When the two girls finally looked at the clock, it claimed it was one in the morning. The memory of yesterday morning played through her mind vividly, and Haley wondered if it was a bad dream. Taylor walked away and tried to get information. While the blonde girl was gone, a doctor, whose nametag said 'Dr. Scott,' came out in scrubs from surgery.

Instantaneously the shorter girl stood, and felt lightheaded. As if on cue, Taylor walked back over.

"What's up doc is Mike going to be okay?" The Best in the World's wife asked.

The doctor nodded,

"Yes Mr. Mizanin is going to be fine. He had to have stitches and has a severe concussion which will cause him to be out of action for weeks, but he is awake. Actually, he's asking for Haley?" The woman who appeared to be around their fathers' age added, and then with a nod was off to her next patient.

"See Haley-bob. He's okay. Go see your man and I'll head home to Punk. Call if you need anything, okay?"

The two girls hugged and as the Cerebral Assassin's daughter began walking away the daughter of the Heartbreak Kid's daughter called out,

"Thanks for being here T."

"There's nowhere else I would've been girlie."

* * *

Several minutes later, Haley quietly stood in Mike's hospital room, trying not to gawk at all the wires and IV's that were in his arm. In a matter of hours, The Awesome One even began looking weaker. Haley berated herself for being so weak about all of this. Maybe it was the fact that his fate was unknown, or that she didn't get to tell him that she loved him, however cocky he may be, or even say goodbye. However, goodbye was mercifully not an option.

"You know I can feel you staring at me Hales, it's kind of creepy," Mike's jovial voice finally was heard after too much silence. He tried lightening the situation, but the fact was he could've died.

"You know, I don't scare easily. I'm scared to death that one of these times you're going to get knocked down, but not get back up-"

"Haley-" The Mix tried interrupting, but his girlfriend continued on.

"I know you're okay, and you're going to be, but it still scared the living hell out of me Mikey."

Sighing, Mike patted the spot next to him, and ever so cautiously Haley took the place beside him.

Half-heartedly wrapping an arm around her, Mike whispered into her ear,

"I know that, but it comes with the job and you of all people know that. I'm sorry I scared you, but baby I'm still here. You're not getting rid of me that easily sweet thing."

"Oh God," she laughed as he attempted to dry her tears, "not that old nickname." He too laughed, and they just stayed peacefully in each other's arms for as long as the hospital would allow.

A few minutes later, Mike kissed her one last time before his eyes began drooping. The smaller girl in his arms yawned and then cuddled closer. The man couldn't hide the smile on his face; the one he loved was in his arms after all. The hospital staff said she could stay the night there, which was rare considering the circumstances.

"Alright superstar, go to sleep please; I'll be here when you wake up."

Looking up, he was fake pouting while trying to hide a shit eating grin, and Haley's heart fluttered. This was how she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life. In Mike's arms was where she felt at home, regardless of the city they were in.

"Alright, fine I will. You promise me you'll be in my arms when I wake up?"

Haley closed her eyes, and somewhat quoting her best friend from earlier, the girl earnestly replied,

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be."


End file.
